


Tabú

by Nande_chan



Series: Tártaro [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Beginnings, Gods, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo lo que habían hecho había traído como consecuencia el romper un tabú.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabú

La relación era un tabú. Por principio de cuentas, los encuentros se daban sólo en sueños, los deseos se mantenían en el anonimato y las caricias eran sólo una ilusión.

Comenzó en el instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron y las cartas fueron echadas. Cada uno recibió su mano y jugó lo mejor que pudo. Jamás esperaron que el mejor juego fuese precisamente ese en el que ambos terminaban relacionados más de lo permitido.

Después, vino la legendaria batalla con ese golpe que pretendía ser irrepetible. Un sacrilegio que acabó por ser el símbolo de un roto tabú.


End file.
